New England
(New England)(NE)(IM)(Imperia) New England is a country located in the East Coast of the United States of America on North America in the Centuria Server. Claimed on May 5th, 2019, the country owns the US states of : Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, and parts of Maine and New York. History The beginning of May 2019 saw New England's claims to its territory realized. The original claims ended at the Massachusetts state border and included it, Connecticut, Rhode Island, New Jersey, and New York City, Long Island and the surrounding area. The claims were extended on May 6th, 2019 as the nation had seen it could be allowed to grow bigger and therefore did so. May 12th, 2019 saw the creation of an Organization by Portugal, New England, and Great Britain. The CWTO, and a subsequent alliance named the Entente, this would cause strong tension between the nations of Europe this can be read at Entente. The plans for New England currently are to build New York City and Boston (CWTO/ Entente HQ). Founding of New England May 18th, 2019: New York City is founded. May 19th, 2019: Boston is founded. May 21st, 2019: Boston is expanded, ProfessorCanada, Gates_Minion, and FallenSun all join. CWTO HQ building is built. May 23rd, 2019: All three leave, and Boston is expanded further, John Hancock building is started. Boston is completed. May 24th, 2019: Fort Williamston is completed along with NYC expansion, Hyperspeck joins. May 25th, 2019: NYC-Boston Road is established, planned towns include Cape Cod, Providence, Trenton, and Hartford, along with Outposts on the islands. NYC is expanded, and Fort Ticonderoga is completed. June 1st, 2019: Plymouth is constructed and completed, NYC gains megacity status. The territory of Vinland is unified with New England. June 2nd, 2019: Boston is expanded, and gains megacity status. The city of Providence is constructed. June 4th, 2019: Hartford is constructed and completed, Providence is completed. The Territory of Wilmington is acquired,rebuilt, and turned into a city. June 6th, 2019: The nation of Farmland USA (now known as Indiana) becomes a vassal of New England. NYC is expanded, Central Park is completed and the capital is finally done. June 7th, 2019: The nation of the Republic of Atchison becomes a vassal of New England. June 9th, 2019: Construction of Trenton, Philadelphia, and Worcester begins. The NYC-Trenton-Philadelphia Road is established and completed. Further plans include creation of Worcester (it was just a massive pole in the ground at the time). And a railway systems to link up the northern parts of New England with its southern counterparts. A plan to secure Halifax is also underway. June 12th, 2019: Memorial Park is established in New York or players and nations that have been disbanded and or left the server that had ties to New England. Construction begins on One World Trade Center a building planned to be about 127 blocks tall. June 14th, 2019: After a maintenance period the day before the server had been shut down because payment had not been received at the time of this writing payment is yet to be received and so the server remains inactive. June 22nd, 2019: The server as of today remains unpaid for and so shutoff. Therefore for past 2 weeks, New England along with every other nation has been unable to progress. June 24th, 2019: The server has been reset therefore all progress is gone and so the story of NYC and New England will be reborn in Version 5.0 of the server. Category:Nations